


You Can't Pity a Force of Nature

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skinny Steve Rogers, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: Steve smiles, as he moves past Bucky in the direction of the athletic fields. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”“You will,” Bucky calls back, grateful that Steve’s back is to him now because he can feel the wide, lovesick smile spreading across his face.First day at a new school, and already he’s got the world’s biggest, dumbest crush on the angriest, most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his life. He’s well and truly fucked.
  In which Steve is a small ball of rage, and Bucky can't really help falling for him. Companion to "Guys Like You."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinklmnade17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklmnade17/gifts).



> The idea of a companion fic to "Guys Like You" from Bucky's point of view was always something that lived in the back of my head. And then a particular reader said that fic was her favorite, so this happened. Thank you for being a constant source of positive energy and encouragement. I hope you like this one!

When he meets Steven Grant Rogers, Bucky falls in love.

All right, so maybe it’s not _love_ , but God, the short, slender blond is so full of confidence and fire, his bright blue eyes blazing with righteous indignation as he assures Bucky he could have managed the situation with the big, dark-haired guy who’d shoved him up against the brick wall of the school’s gym.

At least, Bucky _thinks_ it’s the gym. It’s only his first day, after all.

And when Bucky responds with sarcasm, the guy just fucking lays into him, shoving him backward, telling him off, completely unafraid. It’s absolutely breathtaking.

“I do not,” the blond exhales through gritted teeth. “Need your help. Or your pity.”

Bucky is mesmerized by the way the smaller teen’s chest heaves, the intensity of those sapphire eyes, so large in that small, well-drawn face. Bucky takes in the sharp cheekbones and the plush lips, wishing the blond would shove him back against the wall and -

 _Say somethin’, you fuckin’ idiot,_ Bucky berates himself, shaking his head to refocus. _Don’t just stare at the guy._

“Tough luck,” Bucky can’t help the small smile that springs to his face, loving the way the blond’s blue eyes narrow as he continues. “You got my help whether you like it or not.”

 _But not my pity_ , Bucky thinks, hoping the smaller teen will read between the lines, will hear what Bucky hasn’t said aloud. _You can’t pity a force of nature._

Bucky’s sort of surprised when the blond nearly shouts, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Bucky takes a few steps back, giving the other teen the space he seems to need.

“Guys like you, I swear to god,” the blond rants, and _Jesus_ , this guy is the brightest thing Bucky’s ever seen, so alive, so _vibrant_ that it’s almost painful to look at him. “Your god damn leather jackets, and your fuck-the-world attitudes and your hero complexes. I’m not some fuckin’ damsel in distress.”

Bucky’s more than a little taken aback by this outburst, but he does his best to keep his voice reasonable as he replies, “No one said you were. I’m sorry if I offended you. You just looked like you could use a hand.”

The stubborn teen before Bucky grumbles about being able to handle it, but then he’s thanking him and it’s so begrudging a statement of gratitude that Bucky can’t keep a delighted laugh from bubbling up out of his chest.

When he regains his composure, the blond is smiling and asking for his name.

“James Barnes,” he grins, running a hand through his long hair. “But you can call me Bucky.”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve smiles, as he moves past Bucky in the direction of the athletic fields. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“You will,” Bucky calls back, grateful that Steve’s back is to him now because he can feel the wide, lovesick smile spreading across his face.

First day at a new school, and already he’s got the world’s biggest, dumbest crush on the angriest, most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his life. He’s well and truly fucked.

 

* * *

 

Bucky sees Steve around here and there - it’s not that big a school - but he doesn’t get a chance to talk to the blond until they’re hit with a rainy day later that week. Bucky plops into a seat at his table in the cafeteria, more than a little amused by the surprise in Steve’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, posture tense and defensive, and Bucky’s never wanted to take someone into his arms so badly, to tell them it’s all right to relax. Instead he smirks, snarking because he has a feeling that gentle and understanding will only make Steve pull away.

“Sitting,” Bucky quips, munching on an apple slice. “And eating my lunch.”

“I can see that,” Steve’s voice is sharp, but he’s grinning, and God, that’s nice. Bucky wants to keep making this boy smile, he’s greedy for it.

“I mean,” Steve continues, smile fading just a bit. “What are you doing sitting with me?”

“Are you gonna make me leave your table, Gretchen Weiners?” Bucky grins. “Am I not cool enough for you?”

“No, I,” Steve’s stumbling over his words now, blushing, and Christ, Bucky wishes he could just lean across the table and kiss him right here and now. “That’s not what I meant. Nobody sits with me, Bucky. You should be over at one of those tables.” Steve points to the other side of the cafeteria where large groups of their peers sit, chatting and laughing.

“Why?” Bucky asks, wondering what the hell the blond’s logic is here. Bucky doesn’t have much interest in those other kids if they don’t want Steve around.

“Because-” Steve looks a little like he wishes he’d never spoken in the first place- “Bucky, I’m basically a social pariah here. And you’re-” Steve pauses, and Bucky _really_ wants to know what’s about to come out of the blond’s mouth.

“I’m what?” Bucky can’t help smiling, and Steve looks angry and exasperated, but Bucky pushes anyway. “Come on, if you’re such an expert, Steve. Tell me what I am.”

“You’re good looking,” Steve sighs, glaring sullenly down at his lunch. “And tall and strong. You could have all that,” Steve waves his arm in the direction of the popular kids. “So why the hell would you sit with a loser like me?”

Bucky wants to shake Steve, wants to shout that he’s not a loser, that he’s beautiful and that it doesn’t matter if anyone else sees it because Bucky can.

Instead, Bucky shrugs and replies. “I’m a sucker for an underdog.”

Steve glares at him, tearing into his sandwich, but he doesn’t say anything else. Bucky watches the blond chew, smiling softly.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky asks a few minutes later.

“Yeah, Bucky?”

Bucky can’t help smirking when he asks, “You really  think I’m good looking?”

“I think I’m gonna fuckin’ deck you, Barnes,” Steve grumbles, blue eyes flashing as he surprises a laugh out of Bucky.

When he focuses his gaze on Steve, the blond is smiling and it warms Bucky's heart.

 

* * *

 

Bucky barks out a laugh at the sight of Steve trudging home through the rain. The poor kid is soaked through, and Bucky can’t possibly keep going without offering the blond a ride.

Steve acquiesces somewhat reluctantly, climbing into Bucky’s shitty old car with a snarky comment that has Bucky smiling from ear to ear. The silence in the car seems heavy to Bucky as he drives, Steve giving him directions now and then. Bucky can feel the blond’s eyes on him, knows Steve is sitting there sizing him up.

“Will you quit starin’ at me, Rogers?” Bucky glances over at Steve with a mischievous smile. “You’re makin’ me nervous.”

Steve mutters a soft apology, face flushing with embarrassment, and for the first time Bucky allows himself to hope that maybe he’s not the only one with a crush.

Bucky can’t stop himself from reaching over and placing a hand on Steve’s thigh as the blond begins moving to get out of the car when they pull up to his building.

“Maybe hang in here a sec,” Bucky grins, liking the way Steve’s eyes widen in surprise as they look down at his hand. “It’s pouring out there.”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve’s eyes flash up to meet Bucky’s, his voice wavering slightly. Bucky hadn’t realized he’d leaned in, but he’s close enough to catch Steve’s scent, and _Christ,_ he smells good. Pencil shavings and apples, Bucky thinks as Steve continues, “I’m already soaked anyway.”

Bucky pulls back, wishing he could lean in and kiss the blond goodbye, but of course he won’t because he barely knows this guy. “Right, sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Steve replies opening his door. The blond hesitates for a moment, then turns to Bucky and says. “Unless, uh, you feel like hangin’ out?”

“Really?” Bucky can’t help but smile as the blond fidgets beside him, blue eyes wary and unsure.

“I mean, if you want,” Steve mumbles. “You don’t have to.”

Bucky doesn’t answer, just climbs out of the car and follows Steve inside like an overgrown puppy.

 

* * *

 

The boys fall into an easy rhythm of homework and study. Bucky’s thrilled to be giving Steve a ride home every day, growing more enamored with him as they while away each afternoon and evening. It takes time to get the blond to open up, but Bucky is nothing if not patient, and Steve is worth it.

Bucky starts talking about the personal stuff first. Moving around with his military family, never sticking in one place long enough to build lasting friendships. How happy he is that he’ll get to stick around long enough to graduate here.

Steve tells Bucky about his mother, about the long hours she’s worked to support the two of them since the death of his father. How he worries about her because she seems lonely. Bucky has no idea how to respond so he just reaches out and grasps Steve’s arm, not trusting himself to pull the blond into a hug because if he does there’s a good chance he’ll end up kissing Steve.

It’s not all serious heart-to-hearts. Mostly they do their schoolwork, watch movies and play video games. They tease each other mercilessly, and the first time Steve calls him a cliche Bucky laughs so hard a neighbor comes by to tell them to keep their racket the hell down.

Bucky generally sprawls out on Steve’s bed, surrounded by his books. He always tells Steve the two of them could fit, and they could. It’d be a hell of a tight squeeze, but as the days go by, Bucky’s need to have Steve close grows stronger. So, he wouldn’t exactly _mind_ having the blond curled up against him. Steve always sits at his desk, though. But the way he glances over at Bucky from time to time makes the brunet think that maybe Steve wishes he were on the bed with him.

 

* * *

 

“Why do you hang out with me?” Steve asks on a rainy November night as the two of them work on their respective assignments, startling Bucky from his copy of _The Scarlet Letter_.

“What?” Bucky asks, brow furrowing as he takes in the way Steve shrinks back against his chair.

“Why do you hang out with me?” Steve asks, a little quieter this time, and the uncertainty in those beautiful blue eyes just about breaks Bucky’s heart. Bucky wants to tell Steve so badly that he’s half in love with him, falling harder every day. That he wants Steve more than he’s ever wanted _anybody_. But Bucky knows Steve well enough to be sure that’d backfire in this situation. So, he teases because that’s what they do.

“You know, sometimes, when two people like each other, they spend time together,” Bucky grins, liking the way Steve’s eyes narrow at his tone. “I think they call it friendship.”

“You’re an asshole,” Steve sighs, but he’s smiling, and it hits Bucky for the millionth time just how gone he is on the blond boy sitting across from him.

 

* * *

 

There’s a black, dangerous fury that builds swiftly in Bucky’s chest whenever he sees Brock or his cronies anywhere near Steve. He can feel his fists clench as he strides toward them, expression serene as he reaches the group around his friend.

“I asked you a question, you fuckin’ fairy,” Brock spits, and Bucky notes the tension in Steve’s shoulders, the way his chest is heaving, and _Jesus_ , he’s going to have an asthma attack. Bucky wants to walk right up to Brock and punch him in his stupid fucking face, but he knows that won’t do any real good. Hell, it might send Steve into an attack faster.

“Problem, boys?” Bucky asks, voice smooth and even as he leans against a locker to Steve’s right. Bucky notes the way Brock’s fists clench at his sides, but the dark-haired teen doesn’t make a move toward him. Steve watches the two of them, wide, fearful eyes flitting back and forth.

“Oughta get to class,” Bucky drawls. “We wouldn’t want to be late, would we?”

The bell rings, and Brock and his friends scatter, glaring back at Bucky. Bucky hears Steve’s inhale deeply, the sound of it raspy and hollow in a way that always makes Bucky nervous. He feels better as Steve puffs on his inhaler and begins to calm down.

“You all right?” Bucky asks, moving closer to his friend, but not touching him.

“I’m fine,” Steve replies, his breaths coming in slow and even now. “I just get nervous when they outnumber me like that.”

Bucky nods, not quite believing his friend. “I’ll walk you to chem.”

“Oh _Christ_ ,” Steve throws his hands up in the air like he’s exasperated, but there’s a wide smile on his face. “What are you gonna ask me to go steady next? Pin me?”

 _Oh, honey, you have no idea how badly I want to pin you,_ Bucky thinks, hands twitching at his sides.

Bucky just smiles and shrugs, falling into step with Steve as they walk down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s like a cat on a hot tin roof when Sarah suggests Bucky spend a weekend at their apartment, and Bucky finds that _very_ interesting. Steve’s mother is working a double shift, she says, and Steve could use the company. Steve looks a little like he wishes the floor would swallow him up, and Bucky can’t help but smile as he accepts.

Bucky figures he’s waited long enough, so he begins invading Steve’s personal space, testing the limits. Leaning over Steve’s shoulder to read the essay he’s supposed to be helping him with and smiling at the shiver that rolls through the blond’s body. Sitting just a little too close to Steve on the couch while they play a video game. Throwing his arm around the blond’s shoulders and pulling him close as they walk back to the apartment after grabbing lunch.

Steve seems almost torn; Bucky can feel him resist leaning into every touch even though his slight body seems to want the contact. So, he insists that Steve just crawl into bed with him so they can watch a movie together later that night, surprised and pleased when the blond agrees.

Of course, it’ll be tough to get the two of them to fit comfortably on Steve’s twin bed without snuggling, which is fine, since that's exactly what Bucky's aiming for. Steve sighs and says that he’ll just sit in his desk chair like he always does, but Bucky’s not having it, not today.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bucky smiles as he pulls Steve against his chest, trying to remember how to breathe as he wraps his arms around the blond’s slender frame. “See, this is fine.”

“Yeah, sure,” Steve replies, and Bucky can’t help grinning at the way Steve’s voice cracks. Steve starts the movie, but the only thing Bucky can focus on is Steve’s body against his and the soft caress of the blond’s breath against his neck.

Bucky begins running a gentle hand up and down Steve’s spine, not realizing that’s he’s doing it at first. Now that he’s got his hands on Steve, it seems he can’t stop touching the blond.

Bucky inhales sharply as his friend shifts against him and wraps an arm around his waist, decidedly impure thoughts about what he’s like to do to Steve flooding his head. Bucky loses his breath entirely when Steve looks up at him through those long, dark lashes, loving the way the blond’s breath hitches when their eyes meet.

“Steve,” Bucky’s rasps as he leans down toward Steve, his eyes focusing on the blond’s plush lips as their noses brush. “Would it be- Can I kiss you?”

“What the hell do you wanna do that for?” Steve sighs, and Bucky tightens his grip on the other teen as Steve throws a leg between Bucky’s, tangling them together and creating some delicious friction. Bucky can feel Steve’s breath on his lips, can feel the way he’s shaking, and _Jesus_ , he needs Steve’s lips on his like he needs air.

“Because I like you, punk,” Bucky whispers, his body vibrating because of Steve’s proximity. God, but he wants Steve so badly he could cry.

“Please, Steve,” Bucky breathes when Steve doesn’t say anything. “Please say I can kiss you.”

“Ok,” Steve exhales, and that’s all Bucky needs before he’s claiming Steve’s lips in a gentle kiss. Steve hums against Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky can’t help the way his hips roll, the way he shudders as Steve tangles those long, pale fingers in his dark hair. Steve begins to pull back, but Bucky has no interest in stopping so he chases Steve’s lips, deepening the kiss. He groans into Steve’s mouth as his hands slide down that lithe body, shivering as delicate whimpers escape the blond’s mouth.

Bucky lets his hands travel further, cupping Steve’s ass and squeezing. The moan that leaves the blond’s mouth sets every nerve ending in Bucky’s body on fire, and _Jesus_ , he never wants to come up for air, just wants his lips on Steve’s forever, but he’s got to breathe.

“You’re very responsive,” Bucky laughs softly as he kisses along Steve’s jaw line, trying not to crack up at the way Steve glares at him. “I like it.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Barnes, or I’m kicking you out of my bed,” Steve grouses, but there’s a smile on his face that has Bucky’s heart soaring.

“Whatever you want, Steve,” Bucky breathes as he makes his way back to Steve’s smart mouth, silencing the blond with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Bucky waits a solid half hour before he begins softly kissing Steve’s neck the next morning, smiling against the skin as he feels his friend begin to stir. The blond’s back arches as he stretches, and the smile on his face had Bucky fighting for air.

“Mornin’,” Bucky greets him, leaning down to kiss Steve gently.

“Hey,” Steve breathes when Bucky pulls away, snuggling into Bucky’s chest as the brunet pulls him close. Bucky can’t believe this, can’t believe he’s got this boy in his arms, and he smiles.

“Do me a favor, will ya?” Bucky asks, kissing the top of Steve’s head as the blond sighs against his neck. “Don’t overanalyze the situation like you’re about to. I like you, Steve. A lot. And I think you should consider letting me date you. Like for real.”

“Why?” Steve looks so genuinely confused that it damn near kills Bucky. “I’m so-”

“Gorgeous? Funny? Perfect?” Bucky smiles, voice firm in a way that lets Steve know he ought to save his breath if he plans on arguing any of these points. “Unless you’re about to say one of those words, I’m gonna have to shut you up.”

“I wonder how you’ll manage that,” Steve’s smile is nearly a smirk, and Bucky laughs softly as he leans in for another kiss, savoring the warmth of the blond’s body against his own.

Bucky has no doubt that the blond will continue to ask what the hell Bucky sees in him. Which is fine, because Bucky knows he won’t be able to stop himself from telling Steve just how beautiful he is, inside and out, at least twenty times a day.

He figures he’ll start when the two of them decide to come up for air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
